Lab Dogs
by Cactuslotus
Summary: I live in a house with my sister Roxy, my brothers Dirk and Dave, and my friends John, Jake, Jane, and Jade. Roxy, John, and Jade do research on animals for a living in the building that stands in the backyard. I wasn't sure what it exactly was that they did, but one mistake and I am part of the project... (Dark material. Experiment au. Trolls are various animals.)
1. Chapter 1

Kanaya purred as I brushed her fur. Her fur kept getting more matted and she grew more tense as the days went on, much like Jaspers up until he died. "What could cause you to get stressed like this?"  
Roxy kicked my door wide open, immediately flopping on my bed with an arm full of cats and her snake, Calliope, around her neck. "Rooooose! I got all the kitty cats!"  
"That's explains it."  
"Have you seen Jade? I need help feeding everyone."  
"Then we shouldn't have 26 pets in this house."  
"You know they're for research. Jade, John and I are on a breakthrough here! Actually, we are almost done with ta project. We're runnin' the last part now."  
"Will you tell me what you guys are working on now?"  
"Still no. It's hushety-hush, top secret biz."  
"Can you stop using Kanaya then? It's stressing her."  
"She should be fine! Her testing has only one more step. Just look at Karkat."  
"Karkat hisses at everyone except Dave. He doesn't even like Jade anymore."  
"He's a scaredy cat."  
"So, who is feed so far?"  
"I fed Callie, the kitties Nepeta, Karkat, Meulin, Kankri, and Porrim, Dirk fed Caliborn," she muttered something along the lines of 'stupid snake'," and the aquatic animals, Dave fed the monitor lizards, John has the scorpions and dogs covered, but I need help with the barn animals. Jade was going to help me, but she went missing."  
"I'll help you."  
"Thanks Rose!" We headed down the stairs, having to cut through the kitchen to get to the back door. "Smells good Janey!"  
Jane smiled over her shoulder. "Thanks Roxy! Jade was helping me at first, but she took off."  
"Where' ds he go? I meant 'where did she go?'."  
"Oh, she said something about 'stop it Bec' before running out towards the barn. I think you should talk to her about it."  
"I'll do that." Roxy frowned, lead the way out to the barn. Jade was tossing a bale down from the rafters. "Jadey, you feeling alright?" Roxy asked nervously.  
Jade hopped down, landing surprisingly lightly on her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Janey said you were talkin' about Bec."

Jade starting dishing out hay. "I miss him is all. He was a good dog, basically my best friend, and it's tough getting over him being gone." She went over to the feed barrels and carried alfalfa to the troughs. "Barn animals are fed."

"Let's head back inside!" Roxy ran back inside.

"Rose? You alright there?" Jade asked.

"I'm curious what you are up to with my sister in your research."

"I can't tell you that Rose, you know that. Asking John won't work either, and Roxy won't tell."

"Yes, I know. Are you going to ever show us?"

"Later, yes. It's not exactly perfected yet."

"What needs to be perfected?"

"Many finer details you don't need to worry about." Jade held open the door. I followed her inside to find Jake pulling out the dishes for dinner, helping Jane out with the last of the preparations for dinner. "Oh, do you guys need help?"

"We've got it!" Jake caught Jane by the back of her shirt when she slipped. "Still got it. Can you tell everyone that dinner is ready?"

"We can hear you from upstairs clear as day." Dirk took the plates from Jake tossing them through the doorway to Dave one by one.

"Is that really necessary?"

"You know it Rose."

"Just carry them over to the table Dirk." Jade spoke up, eyes following the plates he tossed.

"I'm not going to break them."

"You know what? I've got a lot of numbers to crunch, so I'll just go to the lab early." Jade grabbed one of the plates from Dirk, covering her plate before running out the back door. "Got to go bye!"

Despite Roxy's protest, I ran after Jade. I knew where the lab was, so it's not like she was going to some unknown location. Jade slowed down, not seeming to notice I was still following her. A moment later I noticed Karkat run up to her along with Sollux.

Sollux barked a few times before whining. Jade glared at them a moment before unlocking the lab door. I watched her type in the code. When she went in she held the door open for Karkat and Sollux, both of which entered willingly. I waited a moment before going to the keypad, quickly typing in the code. The lock clicked open, and a moment later I was in.

The lab was a lot bigger than I thought, the small building mainly being a lift and a stairwell. I took the stairwell down, treading as silently as possible. The stair went on for an extremely long time. On and on and on and on for what felt like minutes, but finally I reached the bottom of the stairs to find myself at the beginning of a hallway.

This building is much bigger than expected, just leaving curiosity to wonder what project they are up to down here. It didn't take long find an unlocked door, but I was surprised to find it to be a standard doctor's office. Several more doors were just equipment. I heard a voice through one of the doors that I knew wasn't Jade. I opened it despite my best judgement.

A short boy with fluffy black hair and yellow cat eyes sat in one chair, a boy with mismatch blue and red eyes and patchy white and blond in the other, both of them talking to Jade. "-t. You shouldn't have even tried! Becquerel wasn't a normal dog... something was wrong with him! He made my-"

"KK." The patchy boy stated as the black haired one continued.

"-fur stand on end just by being near me and now you're mixed with him!"

"I know this, but what am I supposed to do?! Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just acting like a dog for funny! More so than usual!"

"Jade." Patchy boy stated.

"Excuse me. Oh, how could I ever say such a thing of Princess Jadeline."

"Shut up Karkat!"

"Guys."

"Shut up? You're the one who needs to shut up! I was happy being a fucking cat, not whatever the hell I am now! And despite all of your time talking to us during your experiment, you decide to do it to yourself? You really must be a genius!"

"At least I don't use licking myself as a bath replacement, you mangy, yellow eyed, excuse of a tom cat!" Jade growled. She literally just growled like a dog. I slowly take a step back.

"Guys!"

"What?!" Jade and the boy, Karkat, yelled.

"Door." He motioned his arms towards me as he stated this. Karkat and Jade followed the motion of his arms, anger dropping as the blood ran from their faces. "It's Rose, by the way. I smelled her near when KK mentioned Becquerel."

"I'm going to just assume you two aren't the lovable dog and cat you two seem to resemble so well and are a different Sollux and Karkat, and I'll pretend I heard none of this." I take another step back. "Good day."

"Wait!" Jade stood up as the door closed. I bolted down the hallway, realizing I accidently went the wrong way just as the door opened and it was too late to turn around. "Rose, come back! I can explain!" I check a nearby door to find it locked, running to check the next one. "Rose!" I looked back to see them quickly running to catch up. I yank roughly on the door. As soon as it bursts open, I spot Karkat tumbling forward mid run, clothes staying on the ground but the black house cat I know him as still running towards me.

I slam the door, running across the floor that seemed to be blanketed in computer cubes perfectly as to only leave small crevices between them. I can hear them pounding away at the door, but I think it's best not to let them in after finding their secret. Somewhere to hid, somewhere in this vast warehouse like space must be another door.

I spot a doorway, running for it as fast as I can. "Rose! Stop!" I turn to see that Jade's voice came from a white Swiss Shepard that looked like Bec, not the tall human Jade I was used to seeing, but the eyes were the same. I bolt for the doorway, sharply turning to duck inside in hopes of another hallway. "Rose, no!"

I already realize quickly that this is not in any sense a hallway or even a normal room. I skid to a stop in the steel cylindrical room, turning around in time to spot a steel door slide shut. My eyes fly to the clear viewing panel that showed several control panels and monitors in the next room over, the door I probably should have ran for instead of the doorway.

A light blinked on one of the control panels, and a moment later the lights dimmed. Whirring and the hum of motors started up, growing louder and louder until it roared in a deafening might that drowned out all other sound. Jade rushed in, immediately doing something at the panel as panic spread across her face. Karkat came in a moment later in a lab coat, taking over Jade's spot at the control panel as he tossed her a blanket. Something felt off, a look around and it was easy for me to see that the paneling of the room was starting to glow.

I think it's an easy assumption to say I am frightened to say the least, and quite worried about what this machine does. The lights flared as I grew lightheaded and dizzy, pain finding it's way to my skin and burrowing down slowly like a blanket of knives. I didn't remain conscious much longer after that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose?" Jade's voice sounded, waking me up suddenly. She was sitting over me, concern across her face. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"  
"Why do you sound so loud?"  
"How do you feel? Any dizziness, pain, weird feeling?" She immediately started checking me over, and I could feel her hands on my skin.  
"I feel like I just woke up and you are talking fairly loudly. What's going on."  
"Don't freak out, but you were sort of turned into a spaniel."  
"What?"  
"The computer says you were a dog breed match with the Welsh Springer Spaniel, and Roxy had left the system running, so you're stuck as a dog." I tried sitting up, having to roll over onto my stomach only notice my paws. "Don't worry though, John and Roxy are already working on a way for you to be a little more human."  
"Why not all human? That would be the best option."  
"We can't. Remember how Karkat and I can switch between human and not human? That's what the research was about. If you hadn't ran off I would have explained it to you, but now you're going to have join us so we can make sure nothing bad happens to you."  
"Like what?"  
"Unfortunately, some of the form affects your normal self. Some instincts affect you while your human as a draw back of having more control of yourself as a dog."  
"So that's why you've been acting strangely, and I'm assuming John and Roxy haven't undergone this process yet?"  
"No, but there's a list of problems that need to be worked out, so Roxy was going to see how many she fixed by testing it on herself. Of course you ran in here before we could try, so we really need you to work with us on this one, and keep it on the down low please? You don't know how big this research is."  
"I think I have a rough idea of how big a project like this is. Is there a way to turn into a dog without losing my clothes?" I look down at my clothes, which seemed to have fallen off due to size difference.  
"So far no. We're really working on that one though, same with the eyes."  
"You might want to change into something better than just a lab coat." As soon as the words left my mouth Jade sighed.  
"I can do that later. Let's get you to John first." Jade picked up my clothes, folding them up into a neat stack before leading the way out of the room. It was rather strange walking on all fours, but it was one of those things you quickly get the hang of.  
Everything was much more different now seeing it from a different angle. This would definitely make several aspects of my life interesting, especially since I have school. Wait, it was Thursday night when this happened. "What time is it?"  
"You feel asleep at 8:56 and currently it is 9:48-9. 9:49 pm, but you need to get several vaccinations against disease dogs are susceptible to, checks to make sure you're healthy and stable, the second step of the process so you can switch between forms, checks to make sure that goes over well and both forms are functioning properly, see what the effects are of this transfiguration process, and go over some other important information you should know. Basically a busy night, so you don't have school tomorrow, no matter what crazy senior year hoopla is planned for tomorrow."  
"What if I have a date tomorrow?"  
"We both know you just broke up with your girlfriend and currently have no dates, so you're staying home tomorrow." Jade opened a door, John and Roxy anxiously waiting inside. John starts checking me over and Roxy kneels in front of me.  
"Rose, you feelin' alright? If anything feels wrong just say it." She scratched behind my ears, which felt amazing, while John messed with my paws. "Can you hop on the table for me Rose?"  
"Fine." I leaped up onto the table.  
John was already setting the first syringe. "You're going to be susceptible to dog diseases, so you're going to need four different vaccinations. Sorry Rose." I patiently sat through the vaccinations, sighing when I saw John pick up a fifth syringe. "This one is for the second phase of transfiguration."  
"I think this is stupid."  
"Do you want to be stuck as a dog?"  
"No."  
"Then let's get this over with." John gave me the last injection. "Roxy is doing the last phase, so follow her to the lab."  
"You don't know how to run the machine?"  
"I do, but you won't exactly have clothes, and you probably don't want me to see you naked or anything... Not that I was think of that or anything. Your sister is doing that instead, I mean, uh... I'm really messing this up. I'm going to check on Mituna, so I'll just leave." John's face was turning red as he rushed off out the door.  
"Let's go Rosey!" Roxy was still giggling from John's stumbling over his words. "It's funny 'cause Kanaya is going to be there for the last step too."  
"I'm still wondering what you've been doing to her all this time."  
"We were seeing if parents who went through testing were effected deeply enough that it would pass on to the offspring." Jade stated," It didn't work with Kanaya or her litter mates, although they have some non-shifting abilities, and the animals it did work with had to be contained until we could teach them. Only two of them made it through, and unfortunately the parents died for basically all of the second generation experiments. On the bright side, everyone after them is significantly better... well, almost everyone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sollux only had one other littermate, but something wasn't quite right. Bec had been bred with a golden retriever, and she only had two puppies before she died shortly after their birth. Sollux has some problems, but he still can function fairly well. Mituna, his littermate, has some brain damage, and since he's Bec's kid he is very powerful. We can't kill him because he's Sollux's brother and we all have some attachment to him, so we have to keep him locked up. He is actually in worse condition than the first experiment."  
"When did Bec become an experiment?"  
"He was the third one. The first two died fairly early on."

"I see." I spot Kanaya slinking along down the hall with Karkat close behind. "Kanaya?"

"Rose?" Kanaya's head turned my way. She ran over to me quickly. "What happened to you? You are a dog."

"Yes, I've noticed Kanaya. I had a bit of an accident."

"What about school?"

"I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"Then, that means we can spend tomorrow together?" Kanaya seemed a little excited to hear that piece of news.

"Yes it does."

"We have a schedule to follow here." Karkat growled, eyes narrowing as his tail flicked to the side. "Romance later! Let's go." He dashed for a lab room, a panel of steel walling near the door lifting to reveal a cylindrical room like before.

"Are we both supposed to enter?"

"No, so how about Kanaya enters and then you? We've never had to people at this step at the same time, so it's probably better to stick to the method we know works safely." Jade states, seeming to think carefully about it.

"How long should it take for just one of us?"

"The machine runs for for about ten minutes, most subjects are knocked unconscious and at least incapacitated for several minutes, so whoever goes first needs to be carried out and given a quick once over before we start up the machine again for the next person. It's about twenty minutes each"

"Do you think it would work with two?"

"I'm 85% sure it would, but since it hasn't been tested I'm not sure."

"Let's try it and see if it works."

"What if it won't work or it stops part way?"

"It probably won't, so let's try it and see what happens. That fine with you Kanaya?"

"It has it's risks, but it should be fine."

"If you're both willing, I guess it's worth a try. Both of you head in." Jade headed into the lab room. I could hear something about 'Karkat! Clothes!' As Kanaya and I padded into the room cautiously. The door slid shut once we were in.

"It's almost hard to imagine you in human form."

"It was hard to imagine this would ever happen to you, but we are both here in the lab." She tried saying something else, but the machine was getting too loud to hear anything else. It didn't take long the room to grow bright and everything to get heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly I opened my eyes, realizing I was back in my room. If it weren't for the fact a strange girl was next to me, I would have thought the entire situation yesterday was a dream. Short, fluffy, white hair, smooth pale skin, the model figure- wait, is this Kanaya? I shake her shoulders lightly in hopes of waking her up. Her eyes flittered open, green like Kanaya's eyes, but not as catlike as I had seen with Karkat's eyes. "Kanaya?"  
"Rose, you are back to normal." She hugged me, rubbing her head against me.  
"Yes. Do you remember what happened after the machine?"  
"Yes. You fell asleep and I almost did as well, but I managed to stay awake. I was shown how to switch back and forth and they asked for me to keep an eye on you for when you woke."  
"Alright. Do you know who's home?"  
"I can check, but as of now I do not."  
"It's alright, I'll check for myself. Can you explain how to switch forms?"  
"You are a human correct?"  
"I know."  
"Now just think that you are a dog. Truly think it, and you then become a dog."  
"Simple enough." I tried it, quickly seeing my hands shift to paws and my clothes grow baggy. I was a dog a moment before I switched back. "That's going to be interesting."  
Kanaya shifted to her cat form, her ribbon and bell choker relaxing as she shifted back into her usual form to be her normal collar once again. We both headed down the hallway, quickly noticing the familiar tune of the my little pony song.  
"You feeling better today?" Dirk looked over from the television towards me.  
"I don't quite remember what happened. Can you fill me in?"  
"You got involved in the project, didn't you?"  
"It's that readable?"  
"Yes it is. Is Jake still out on the counter?"  
I look over to spot Jake out cold on the counter, snoring away. "Very."  
"Good to hear. He stupidly left the blinds open last night. I thought Roxy might have woken him up this morning."  
"Why did he open the blinds?"  
"Terezi got loose and she chased Karkat up the blinds yesterday. When Jake pulled him out he left the blinds up."  
"Maybe shades are a good idea."  
"You know they are. The doctor told us all to wear shades, remember?"  
"I lost them."  
"Again? Dave got in all sorts of fights and only changed shades because he out grew them, not for losing them."  
"I just lose them a lot."  
"You mean every other week."  
"This doesn't matter. Where is everyone?"  
"Dave has some of his art school class today, Jane is at her bakery, Jake at the counter, I'm watching tv, and the others are feeding animals before getting sleep."  
"Can we watch squiddles?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I usually don't control the tv."  
"Fair enough." Dirk started switching the tv to watch the squiddles tapes while I got out a bowl for cereal. "Stick to broth and saltines if you want your story to hold up."  
"So you know?"  
"I don't know much and I don't care, but I know something's up. I'll figure it out sometime, eventually when one of your stories give it away." He sat back down as squiddles started. "And three, two, one..."  
"Squiddles!" Jade yelled, bolting in through the back door and jumping over the back of the couch to land with a loud thud in the middle seat. "Which episode?"  
"The one where Plumthroat runs into her evil twin and gets stuck in the seaweed forest the night of the big party."  
"Love this one!"  
I poured Kanaya a bowl of milk before sitting on the couch with my broth. We all watched squiddles for a few episodes before we heard the crash of a chair to the ground and a startled yelp from Jake. I looked over to see Jake curled over on his side holding his head. "Jake's awake."  
Dirk hopped over the back of the couch and was by Jake's side in moments. "Jake? You alright there?"  
"I'm just a bit dizzy is all. Golly, that was odd! You're up Rose?"  
"Yes."  
"Not going to school today?"  
"Yes."  
"Why are you just saying yes?"  
"Because that is my response." I got up, heading back upstairs. As soon as I flopped down on my bed I felt a cat bounce onto me, and I looked up not to see a calico, but an all black cat. I sat up slowly. "Karkat?" The cat nodded. He hopped back to the floor, looking out of the door and around the hall before becoming human and shutting the door. I tossed a blanket at him as he started turning around.  
"Wha... oh yeah, the human obsession with clothes. Or is that just a girl thing?"  
"I'm surprised. John isn't concerned with you being naked?"  
"Not really. He only seemed upset when it was with human-to-animal transfigurations then back to human. I think Mituna desensitized him."  
"Will I ever meet this Mituna?"  
"Probably not. Time to button your mouth shut and listen like every words matters because I'm here to explain important information, which actually does matter- and why are you laughing?"  
"I can't take you seriously when you are wearing a princess blanket."  
"Fuck your princess blanket."  
"Please don't."  
Karkat gave me a confused glance, but he gave up quickly. "Basically don't use your abilities in front of people outside of the project, keep yourself under control, avoid dog parks, report anything that seems like it's different from normal to use that happens to you, try minimizing time in areas that might be distracting, don't try pretending to be a dog because you will end up shifting, blah, blah, blah. You understand?"  
"Yes."  
"That went well. Good bye then." Karkat opened the door a bit before shifting back into a cat and padding down the hall. I heard him hiss, then footsteps, then Roxy came in.  
"Rose! How you doing?"  
"Like I usually am."  
"So writing erotic wizard yaois?"  
"What make you think I write stories like that?"  
"I checked your room yesterday when I brought you in. The plot was very moving by the way, well paced, loved it."  
"You weren't supposed to read it."  
"Too late!" Roxy flopped down on my bed next to me. "Rose, for the rest of the school year, try avoiding dates, alright?"  
"Why?"  
"Because your emotions can trigger shifting. I don't really know who your last girlfriend was, but I know the breakup was tough on you, so just avoid girlfriends until I know you've got a strong enough grip on your abilities, and no this doesn't mean you can try getting a boyfriend just to act like you found a loophole."  
"I'm shocked. Me try to find a loophole?"  
"Yep, so don't do it."  
"Why does school have to be awful on top of this restriction?"  
"Because that's school. You can learn stuff after fulfilling the legal required school attendance thing. Good thing it's Saturday, am I right?"  
"Wait, I thought it was Friday."  
"You slept through Thursday. On the bright side, the day is almost over."  
"But I had a date today and I didn't even say I wasn't showing up!"  
"Then use the phone and tell them you were violently ill. Roxy out!" She got up, walking calmly out of my room. Great, I already missed most of the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the worst day of them all. It came every year without fail, regardless of our pleas and hopes. Every year we would have to hide or fall victim, and stay hidden. It had been this way for years, and still we would be caught. The day that we had feared for weeks, saw coming like a train down the tracks. It was an inescapable day of pure, unadulterated, unstoppable, evil horror that we would all have to hide from knowing full well that there was no escape.

April fool's day.

I had to skip school Monday due to getting violently ill, which Jade said was actually a common side effect, but I would also have to skip today since my only way to get to school was to be driven to school. No one would dare come out of hiding to drive me to school April first when John and Jane were on the look out and I wasn't going to foolishly walk up to them for a ride. School would have to wait.

I slept in the attic just so I wouldn't wake up to a pie in the face or someone with a mask in the hallway waiting to scare me. Luckily I had my laptop.

It was around twelve when they got Dave. I heard him screaming from somewhere near the kitchen, probably going in to grab lunch, the poor fool. Unfortunately I realized I had only grabbed a granola bar, which I had eaten for breakfast, before I hid up here. Kanaya was sleeping next to my laptop. I shook her lightly awake before quietly tapping my computer, then opening word. I made the motion of typing before starting our voiceless conversation.

Kanaya, can you grab me something from the kitchen? If I go down they will prank me like last year.

Is There Something You Want Specifically?

Preferably something edible that you can easily get a hold of and back up here without John or Jane noticing.

I Will Be Back Soon Then.

Thank you.

Kanaya disappeared, gone for quiete a bit. When she came back up she had a bag from mcdonalds in her mouth, nosing it in through a hole into the attic before entering herself. I pet her right behind the ears like she loves before opening the bag as quietly as physically possible before looking inside. I ate the hamburger inside, saving the rest for later.

Roxy apparently had hidden in the lab only to be found by John around three and brought back to the house after being pranked. She was yelling something about having to take a shower because of him. I'm not sure what to think.

That was when both Jake and Dirk had been found. They apparently were hiding in Roxy's closet and she accidentally shrieked when she opened the door to get a change of clothes, alerting John and Jane to their location. Those poor souls were down for the count, unfortunately still not learning from the past several years that hiding together only made it worse when the were found. They fell to a cake in the face, which I know because Jake in fact yelled," Cake?! Again!?"

The smell of dinner was extremely tempting. I knew Jane would always make something amazing just to lure us out from our hiding. It was difficult to stay hidden, knowing Jane will be making the most amazing food she could think of. Why did she have to be an amazing cook? I can smell chicken... did my nose just twitch? I stop trying to smell what she was cooking, worried for a moment I would turn into a dog trying to smell what it was. I check the clock again, noticing it was still six more hours until 4/2.

They found Jade around seven, shortly after I heard barking it changed to Jade's voice exclaiming a very stretched",Noooooooooooo!" It was a bit funny, but I couldn't risk laughing and giving away my location, which just made trying not to laugh all the harder. I managed to keep it down.

Around nine everyone started wondering where I had gone off to. I hid in an empty box in the attic with Kanaya in one arm and my laptop in the other, hidden under old clothes. I started felling a bit dizzy, but I stayed where I was. "Rose?" Kanaya whispered urgently.

I look down to see I was slipping into my dog form. "What?" I stated in surprise, quickly urging myself human.

"Rose, I think you might be getting sick again."

"It's April Fool's day. I can't just stop hiding!"

"Are you sure? John and Jane should understand."

"I'm not sick, just a bit distracted. I'm fine, really."

"Rose, you really should just let John or Jade or Roxy make sure you are alright."

"It's near ten. Just let me be another two hours."

"Rose, this is serious."

"So am I."

"Their probably asleep by now. They have been up since one after all. Besides, what's the worst that can happen with them half asleep?"

"Fine, I'll go down to get help, but not from John." I climb out of the box, pulling out my laptop with me. When I get down the ladder I go to my room to put it down on my bed, then head down stairs to find Roxy or Jade.

It's quiet, too quiet. I make my way around the halls without problem or interruption, but I don't find anyone. I head towards the kitchen from my current location in the hallway, hoping that Jade and Roxy are in the lab. Just as I step into the living room the television flickers to life. I know the music and visual all too well, sing starting quickly.

I've been rickrolled.

"Got you!" John and Jane both scream, popping up from behind the counter. I almost fall over as the dizzyness hit again. "Rose?" John asked nervously.

"I think I'm getting sick again, which is why I came down stairs."

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Come on, let's make sure you're okay. You should probably eat as well, since that might be it." John dropped his prankster mode immediately. He pulled leftovers from the fridge, reheating them before putting them on the table. He checked my temperature before pulling out his phone and messing with it. Another 'wonderful' April Fool's day.


	5. Chapter 5

School; the place where I spend seven hours a day sitting in the back of the class doing whatever I deem amusing until test day and having straight A's because assessments are 90% of the grade in this teenager day care. I only pay attention in two classes, psychology and forensics, because they are interesting. The day always ended with psychology, my favorite class of all, although I find Dr. Scratch a bit creepy at times.  
"Why hello Rose, were you sick? If so I do hope you are doing better."  
"I got violently ill on Friday till Tuesday. I am doing better now. What did I miss?"  
"Nothing you won't be able to make up by staying after."  
"So a test and worksheets?"  
"If you think you can pass the test I see no reason to have you do the review worksheets as well. I wasn't counting them as a grade anyway."  
"Seems I'm quite lucky then." I walk into class, sitting down and pulling out my notebook before texting Roxy that I would have to stay after today. My ex sat next to me as soon as she came in the door. "I understand I didn't show up to talk our issues out. I was ill."  
"And why would that be? Because you needed an excuse?"  
"I was violently ill to the point my sister almost took me to the hospital."  
"With what?"  
"I am not entirely sure."  
"That's what happens when you live near an animal research facility."  
"They don't do research on diseases and the animals are kept very health."  
"What do they research then?"  
"Something to do with a link between genetics and intelligence."  
"Any biotech type research?"  
"Yes."  
"Aren't you a little upset with what can happen to those poor animals?"  
"Yes, such poor defenseless little babies who are so helpless they aren't even excited to play, or roam a large farm, or even even stand a single day."  
"This is why we can't be together."  
"Because of the sarcasm or the opposing view points? I've explained several times how they are, and believe me the animals are fine. I check on them every day."  
"You are blind to the facts."  
"I must be if I'm still trying to be with you."  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
I sighed, seeing how she hadn't even attempted to change her attitude after swearing up and down Thursday that she would. Just when I had thought the relationship might work. "As much as I hate to say it, yes I think I am."  
"You can't do that."  
"Yes I can, and you broke up with me last week, I'm just confirming it." I glanced over to see her mad, again. She didn't take people getting the 'last word' very well, as was visible in her face. I knew I was in for an earful next time I saw her, especially since she had tried taking back her break up comment Thursday, but the endless angry yelling wouldn't start now because class was beginning in a moment.  
"Good afternoon students. Let's start this unit with a discussion. The unit is on psychology in research, so here is the starter question. Why are nonhuman animals used in research?"  
The discussion bounced around the room between students. I made several points before Scratch decided to change the topic question.  
"Next topic. What difference in ethical concerns would there be between nonhuman animals and humans?"  
The room fell silent as people sat to think. I wasn't sure what to say. "They don't test things on humans unless they know it's safe. Animals are to make sure they catch any problems first." A boy in the back stated.  
"Why do that?" Scratch asked.  
"I think it's because humans are more intelligent." A girl stated proudly, like she thought she had the correct answer.  
"So if a dog had the intelligence of a human, would they be given the same ethic consideration as humans?"  
"That's not possible."  
"Rose, your sister is doing research that also takes not of animal intelligence, correct?" Scratch turned my way.  
"Yes."  
"Are any of them considered up to par with human intelligence?"  
"Yes, although people tend to disregard intelligence in animals or would be upset over animals with modified intelligence."  
"Why do you think?"  
"Because people want to be special. Imagine animals with human intelligence trying to communicate with people. Several people would through tantrums over how it's an act against their religious belief for such a thing to be, how it shouldn't be that way, that it's not natural, and so on and so forth."  
"It is an issue!" One boy angrily pounded on the desk. "What if they escape?"  
"They are happy where they are."  
"How would you know that?"  
"They have several opportunities to run away a day, yet they stay." I shut out most of the conversation at that point. Of course I takes one comment uncomfortably close to the truth to snap me to attention.  
"What if your sister adds you to her research?" Another skeptical kid.  
"Are you talking to me?"  
"Yes I'm talking to you. What if you joined like one of the other dogs."  
"She wouldn't unless I agreed to it, at which point I obviously didn't see a risk in joining her study so I would have any problem with it. So no, I'm not like a lab dog." Please bell ring.  
"Don't you want to be another doggy? Bark bark."  
"Enough." Scratch shot a glare that student's way.  
"What? You're comment doesn't make sense."  
"I said-" and the bell stopped them dead in their tracks. Moments later all students besides me went out the door and hurrying home. At least they are gone.  
"Here is the test. Take all the time you need." Scratch placed the test on my desk before sitting down at his desk, grading away at papers.  
I knew the material well, so I had no problem with the test. Living my life of course, something had to go wrong. I sneezed, hand flying up to my nose only to feel it was wet and a bit fuzzy. I panicked a bit, but I managed to get back to normal so I could try to hurry through the test. A moment later I sneezed again only to feel whiskers poke at my hand when I hurriedly covered my nose.  
Scratch was looking over, only making it seem worse, but I managed to force myself to normal, answering the questions with a hand over my nose. Filling in a test with one hand was tougher than it seemed, but with how much I kept sneezing I couldn't risk dropping my hand. I managed to finish after a painfully long half hour, turning in my test.  
"You feeling alright?" Dr. Scratch asked curiously. "You might be getting sick again."  
"I'm fine."  
"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? Your hand is muffling your words."  
"I'm fine."  
"Oh, alright. Do you need a late bus pass?"  
I loosened my hand a bit so my words won't be as muffled. "My sister is going to pick me up."  
"If you want to wait in the classroom until she arrives you can. I know that your girlfriend is probably waiting outside for you after your little discussion today."  
"Thank you." I sit back down, texting Roxy to come get me. It was thirty minutes of sneezing and trying to read before she texted me that she would be at my school any minute. "Thank you for letting me stay in here Doc Scratch."  
"No problem. My door is always open."  
I went to my locker, putting my bag in before trying to make it to the door. "What's the hurry Rose? Something the matter?" A voice behind me mocked.  
"Yes actually. I'm getting sick again, so I'm hur-achhhooo!" I quickly covered my nose, normal before even a security camera could spot it if our school had any in this hallway. "So I'm hurrying home." I was turned around quickly and shoved roughly into the lockers.  
"Something is up, so say it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have to have a reason you don't like me anymore!"  
For a second I thought she had guessed my ability. "You're too possessive, our views clash in ways that make us bicker, and I felt like you were using me just to boost your own ego."  
"So it has to be all about you?! How selfish!"  
"You would talk and talk, but a single comment from me and you would be upset over me talking to long."  
"No I didn't! You just didn't have good things to talk about, with all your moping and craziness!"  
"My cat died and you shut me out for three weeks, how did you expect me to stay more than these past three months?"  
"You have that other cat."  
"That's not ho-" I felt a sneeze coming on.  
"Not what?" As soon as I tried covering my nose she pinned me to the wall. "What?"  
"I-I-"  
"What?!"  
I sneezed on her. Honestly a bit embarrassing, but it left a chance to run for it and I took it. Roxy was literally right outside the school, and as soon as I was in the car we were out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN-Going to be gone a few days! I will update as soon as I can.)

Jumping into the car with a whiskers on my face definitely raised a few questions, which neither of us could answer. As soon as I got home Roxy lead me down to the lab to run tests and figure out what was happening to me. I am not liking having to shift back and forth repeatedly with just a blanket for cover.  
"Please tell me you'll have some form of clothes that stay on between transformation soon."  
"Kanaya is workin' on it already. You might 'a noticed her collar does that. I'm going to run the tests, just stay in the building, alright?" Roxy headed off with the several vials she had drawn to try to find a reason behind my recent bout of sickness.  
I had no clue what I could do for however long it took, so I put my clothes quickly back on for what felt like the twentieth time before heading off with the blanket still around me. I found hallways, labs, rooms, and more hallway. I grew bored quickly and just lay in the hallway cocooned in a blanket.  
"Rothe? I mean Rose." Sollux asked, crouching down by me.  
"Hello Sollux."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I am currently curled up in a blanket. My sister told me to stay in the building until she can figure out what is wrong with me."  
"Are you bored?"  
"Very."  
"If you want, my brother wants to talk to you."  
"Who is your brother?"  
"Mituna. I talk to him about what goes on around the place and he wanted to talk to you."  
"So is he a collie like you?"  
"Actually, our experiment had us born human. We learned early on how to shift and aged a whole lot faster by staying in dog form, so that's what we did. Mituna was in an accident during one of the tests though, so he's stuck."  
"As a human or a dog?"  
"Both."  
I went with him because I was very interested in Mituna and because I had nothing else that I could possibly think of doing. We both walked deep into the building to reach the room Mituna stayed in. I wasn't sure what to expect.  
The boy in the room had white pants and a black sweater with one sleeve torn off and the other replaced with a red sleeve. His right arm and left leg ended in paws while the remaining arm and leg were human. He had a human face except for the wet dog nose and fangs, his left eye ice blue and the other reddish-brown. His ears were fluffy dog ears that I almost thought were pigtails and what I thought was hair at first was actually a head of fur, left side patterned like a collie's fur and the right side white except for a brown streak in his bangs near his eye. He is the strangest person I've ever seen.  
Quickly I noticed the collie tail waging around excitedly. "Thhe came!" He hugged me, practically jumping in excitement. "Hi! I'm Mituna! Oh boy, anoder perthon!"  
"Hello Mituna."  
He was very excited. "Let'th thkateboard! I love thkateboardth!" He promptly dug through a box in the corner, then spun around and grabbed some toy skateboards that had been sitting in the opposite corner. He slipped on one of the blankets on the floor, immediately shouting several profanities.  
"Is he alright?"  
"He should be." Sollux helped Mituna back up. Mituna seemed to have flipped into silent mode, not saying a thing. "You alright there Mituna?"  
"Thorry, thorry..." Mituna buried his head into his arms, still saying something quietly.  
"Mituna it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong."  
"Is he usually like this?"  
"He flips between excited and this a lot." Sollux seemed very upset. We all stayed silent for quiet some time before I got a text from Roxy.  
"What'th that?" Mituna asked.  
"My sister needs me to come back to the lab. It was nice meeting you Mituna." I stood up, Mituna giving me a hug before I left.  
The halls seemed to stretch forever and it felt like hours before I found my way to the lab room I had been in earlier. Roxy was sitting patiently on the counter. "Rose, what happened right before I came an' got you?"  
"I was taking a test."  
"Before that."  
"Class."  
"What happened in your last class?"  
"We had a discussion regarding ethics in research."  
"Anything more emotional? This is important Rose."  
"My ex tried picking an argument with me, someone commented about how you could be experimenting on me, a test I hadn't done review for, my ex trying to pick a fight with me while the sneezing fight went on, and that's about it. Anything else?"  
"Nope, it's clear now. Your emotions hit a high note then bam! Dog nose. I though you were completely stable, but apparently the experiment was not a success. I wish this didn't happen to you, but it did and you really need to keep stress out of your life. Can you do that for me? I can pull you outta school if you want."  
"No, I can hold it together. It's just ten more weeks and I graduate high school and one of them is spring break."  
"Then how about avoiding the grad night trip?"  
"Roxy, this is my senior year. You have to let me go."  
"No I don't."  
"It's next weekend."  
"Double no. You aren't exactly stable and there are several ways for you to get thrown out of balance an' inta danger!"  
"Please? I won't have a chance to do this ever again."  
"Still no."  
"What if I somehow find a way to keep myself in control?"  
"I would still have to come with you. Things can go wrong."  
"Fine." I head down the hall to the stairs. I will find a way to out of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone would pick me up for the trip, which was apparently to Disneyland, around six in the morning on Saturday near the flagpole spring break weekend. Now I just had to find away to get there from my house without getting caught.  
"Rose!" Oh great, her again. I ducked behind one of the bushes, hoping to finish my lunch in piece to no avail. "Why are you hiding from me?"  
"Because as of late you have just been unnecessary stress, which I need less of unless I want to keep getting sick."  
"You have a bug or something. Stress can't make you sick?"  
"Unfortunately it can, as you saw with my sneezing fit yesterday."  
"So that's not going to make me sick?"  
"That is correct. Now I have makeup work to do in another class, so if you'll excuse me." I grabbed my lunch, heading off down the hall hurriedly.  
"Rose! What's going on with you? You never do missing work! Rose!" I ducked into a random classroom which didn't look like it had been used in a while. Unlike the movies, she found me rather quickly. "What is wrong with you?!"  
"I am trying to avoid stress and you keep forcing me to be around you. I want to be left alone, now leave me alone."  
"Why do you want to be alone? Hm?"  
"This is part of the reason we broke up, no please stop bothering me."  
"I'm bothering you?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm bothering you?!"  
"Not this again."  
"I've been trying to talk to you for days and you keep avoiding me!"  
"I have been ill and we broke up."  
"That's another thing! Were you really ill or were you up to something?"  
"I was ill."  
"That's what you say."  
"Am I on trial here?"  
"No, I'm just trying to get the truth!"  
"Please stop yelling."  
"So you did do something!"  
"I puked, got dizzy, and was very sick. Any other questions?"  
"Why?"  
"I was sick."  
"Why did you get sick."  
"I got s-s-s-" I was going to sneeze, better get out of here quickly. "-ick. I got to, to go."  
She cornered me, of course. "We're not done talking!"  
"Just let me pa-" I sneezed, hands flying up to my nose too late. She definitely saw, in fact her eyes probably couldn't be any bigger without popping out of her head. Her first thought was to shove me back and pry my hands up.  
"Whiskers... and a wet nose?" She looked shocked, on the edge of panic.  
"Please calm down and let me go."  
"Calm down?! You're a werewolf or something!"  
"I'm not a werewolf."  
"Then what is going on!" She wasn't going to drop this.  
"Shhh. I turn into a dog, alright? Please don't tell anyone."  
"Why wouldn't I tell someone? This is amazing!"  
"No, you can't do that. I end up being dragged off to a lab or something!"  
"You already live at a lab."  
"I meant one with people who are mean and don't care about my welfare."  
"I guess I could keep it secret..."  
"Thank you."  
"...but you have to still be my girlfriend. This is kind of a big secret."  
"You're kidding me."  
"Nope. I'll drag you outside right now if I have to."  
"What makes you think our relationship is going to be functional now?"  
"Because now you have no choice in it. It's not like you were going to find another girlfriend anyway."  
"What if I found a new crush already?"  
"Then I guess the whole school is going to know that you're a freak unless you change your mind."  
"No."  
"No what?"  
"No, I'm not letting you force me into situations again." I couldn't pull free, so I turned into a dog a bit more. I was out of her grip quickly, returning to normal before kicking her back. I have to say that I didn't expect to be that strong, sending her flying back, but I was up and out of there quickly, hand over my nose in case I sneezed again.  
"Rose!" I heard behind me, making it to Scratch's classroom and ducking inside.  
"Hello Rose. How are you doing-"  
"Rose is a dog!"  
"That is quite rude. I know you two broke up, but this doesn't make for name calling over such issues appropriate."  
"But she literally turns into a dog!"  
"And I literally turn into a dragon, now get out."  
"But-"  
"Now." Scratch glared at her, watching her leave before closing the classroom door. "I'm interested in how this started."  
"She can't get over us breaking up."  
"I see. Did you get lunch yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want to contact your sister? Maybe call in sick for the day?"  
"I'll text her. Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

School, stress, sickness, lab, sleep, repeat. Every time I went to school my wonderful ex-girlfriend would try pushing me to my limit, trying to get signs of dog appearance. I returned to normal the few times she did quickly enough. If it weren't for Scratch's class school would be a nightmare.  
After school I planned to spend time shopping with Kanaya, looking forward to our little day out now that the sick moments were next to nothing. I hadn't thought of how I would get there since everyone else was to busy to drive me. An idea came to mind, and I headed to the locker room-thank you four years of PE- knowing the buses already left.  
I pulled out the tiny backpack I kept in my locker, taking off my shirt and putting it inside along with my skirt. Roxy would talk my ear off about this if she ever found out that about this for sure, no doubt, followed by probably everyone else in the lab.  
"What are you doing?" Cue evil ex of course.  
"Changing, so do you mind?"  
"You're changing?"  
"Yes. I'm glad I keep a spare change of clothes in here. I spilt on the clothes I was wearing."  
"I don't care."  
"I know you don't, but do you mind? I'm changing."  
"I don't mind at all."  
"You are just going to watch me change?"  
"Are you just changing clothes, or changing changing?"  
"You have bugged me quite a long time now, so would you kindly stop it?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Why would I be your girlfriend?"  
"Because it's next to impossible to find a girlfriend out here if you're a girl."  
"Try getting a cat, it makes you feel better."  
"Do you eat cats?"  
"Why would I eat cats?"  
"Because you're part dog."  
"That doesn't mean I eat cats. I grew up with cats and I have a cat I love very dearly."  
"But do you eat cats?"  
"No."  
"What about rabbits?"  
"I don't have time for this. Leave me alone, I am a human, stop telling the supernatural investigation club where I am, stop harassing me, stop being an annoyance. It doesn't make me want to date you. I broke up with you when you broke up with me, so this isn't going to work for countless reasons." I put the little backpack on tight, shifting into a dog as I kicked my locker shut before I ran off.  
I was out the back door in moments, glad my school lacked cameras. I'm glad Kanaya got a clothes thing down, but they worked like her collar, stretching and shrinking due to elastic, so they seemed ridiculous as a dog and too tight to be worn like regular clothes. I liked running as a dog, quickly making my way to town. I stopped behind a dumpster, putting on the clothes from the little backpack.  
I headed quickly towards where I was supposed to meet with Kanaya. Nothing like a car bumping into you to make the weekend great. I get back to my feet quickly, spotting Kanaya quickly and heading over to her. "Hello Kanaya."  
"Hello Rose. I have acquired the movie tickets for the nearby movie theatre. The movie is in thirty minutes."  
"Sounds great." Am I dating my cat? No, I'm dating a cat that is technically human... why doesn't that sound right still? "Let's head over there. Is something wrong? Your ears are twitching."  
"That girl is calling your name."  
"What- oh." My ex hopped out of her parked van.  
"She is the one who continues to harass you, correct?"  
"Yes. Just ignore her. She can't follow us into the theatre."  
"I see." Kanaya remained silent until my wonderful ex tried talking to me. "Find your way out of our conversation."  
"I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend."  
"She is not your girlfriend, so stop."  
"What makes you sure."  
"The fact I know you've been harassing her since you both broke up."  
"And who are you?"  
"Kanaya."  
"What a weird name."  
"What a weird apperance you have, but let's skip this bitter exchange of remarks."  
"Kanaya, don't."  
"Shut up Rose." My ex frowned. I started trying to hurry Kanaya along with me. "Trying to out run me?"  
"You should leave immediately and return to your vehicle."  
"Shut up Kanaya as well."  
"I know you must be the best of friends now, but we need to go."  
"You ar-" She stopped to check her phone. Kanaya and I slipped into the crowd almost completely unnoticed, reaching the theatre rather quickly.  
We grabbed snacks, headed into the theatre, and sat waiting for the movie to start. Kanaya leaned close and whispered ",What if she actually gets you captured?"

"I don't think she can."

"You have to deal with her as well as the group of children with cameras."

"They don't even have any good photos."

"It's still a concern."

"I can handle myself."

"Then you won't mind that I took the time to inform Roxy of your plan for this weekend."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Then that means-"

"She already is waiting outside."

"Great."

"Really?"

"That was sarcasm."

"Oh. At least we have a ride home."

"I'm in so much trouble." I decide to enjoy the movie while I can.


	9. Chapter 9

"You have a crowd of students after you, lacking control of your ability and need eyes on you constantly to make sure you're in good health, and you planned on leaving for a week?! Not only that, but you planned on going to Disneyland with several students! Do you know how much emotional strain and stress that would put on you?"  
"Jadey, I think she gets the idea." Roxy slowly pulled Jade a few steps back before turning back to me. "It is a bad idea though. Rose, I told you no 'cause I was worried 'bout you, not to punish you."  
"You originally had said yes."  
"You were completely human then, but you aren't right now."  
"I know that, but this is the only senior year trip I get to go on."  
"We can go on a trip when we find a way to keep you always stable."  
"What's so horrible with being unstable? I will just have difficult switching between dog and human."  
Roxy and Jade exchanged shocked. "Um, Rose? Have you met Mituna yet?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"When we started, we would just let them take their time to find stability because we didn't see any problems in doing so- that is until the accident with Mituna. He couldn't stabilize, and when he was put through to much stress he got tossed back and forth until he got stuck and completely stabilized as he is now. He got hit in the head pretty hard as well, since part of the building collapsing was what caused the reaction. Now he's locked in a room because he has almost no control over himself."  
"That's what happened to him? Where did you guys even get the idea for this project anyway?"  
"Believe it or not, it was actually Jake."  
"A bit of explanation please."  
"I'm a bit older than my brother, so when I was five he was three. My grandpa always kept an eye on the both of us along with my grandma, so when he started carrying Jake away I was curious. It didn't take long to realize Jake could turn back and forth between a puppy and a boy, which was why my grandpa kept trying to keep him away from the windows and doors, along with John which I found out the next year. They can still can do that, but I always wondered how. Meeting Roxy at college, we both started looking into it. John joined in, and we started getting further into the research until it turned into this."  
"So there are natural shape shifters. Why are you one of the experiments?"  
"I wasn't born with the ability, unlike my other siblings. Roxy thought that it was possible some how to turn the gene on, so we tried it."  
"It is a terrible idea."  
"But it works."  
"So I can take it easy or I can turn into a human-dog monstrosity?"  
"That's your options at this point. You should completely stabilized by the return of school if we have you relax all of spring break. If you spike at all report to us immediately so we can fix it before it effects your stabilizing time. Also, you are being locked down in the lab for two days so we know for sure that you can't sneak off."  
"I thought we were friends."  
"We don't want you to throw off anything and mess up your own systems."  
"How are you even going to keep me down here? Lock me in an examination room?"  
"You've lied once, and if it wasn't for me tracking down the kid who caught you on video," Jade held up a camera," your secret would be all over the internet."  
"Who was it?"  
"That pesky girl who's been following you for a week, your ex I believe."  
"She is very persistent."  
"And so are you. You're going to be watched by Karkat and Kankri all night so we know you aren't sneaking out."  
"You're telling two cats to watch a dog?"  
"Thanks for informing us. We are also adding Sollux to the watch list."  
"This can't get worse."  
"Do you want it to?"  
"I'm fine with my current situation as much as possible."  
"So, let's get you over there."  
"I don't want to be stuck down here."  
"We can't have you running away and getting yourself captured."  
"Why do you both act as if I'm stupid."  
"You're not stupid, you just don't understand what we are focused on."

I wake up later than I expected, still not happy with my entire weekend of boredom. It is Sunday already and I'm still stuck down here on one of my friend's important days. "Can I please leave? It's John's birthday."  
"We have to get permission from Jade or Roxy or John first." Karkat replied from where he was sitting in the break room. My room was a side room off the break room, which just had a cot and extra blankets.  
"Please?"  
"Oh, well since you said please my answer magically changed. It's no, stop asking."  
"I have to see him for his birthday."  
"Are you even listening to what I said? What until one of the humans get down here."  
"In that case can't Sollux say I can go?"  
"No, he can't. Why won't you stop asking? They will be down here in an hour or two."  
"This is ridiculous."  
"Fine. Just take it easy, alright?"  
"What if I don't want to take it easy?"  
"Aren't you worried? At all?"  
"I think there is a bit of worry but it seems to have located itself to my middle finger."  
"Very mature Rose. Stop flipping me off and go back to sleep. I have had enough of your feeble shenanigans to last me three life times, and yet to anyone's amazement I am still here keeping watch. What ever shall I do about this teenager trying to get passed me, it's so difficult! Oh no I'm being talked to death by her incessant fucking tries to get out of here even though it's for her own wellbe-"  
"I get it, shut u-" I sneezed. Karkat was immediately paying attention rather than reading.  
"Rose, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, ignore that."  
"So that was a regular, bacteria or virus caused illness that made you sneeze?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Rose, I can list twenty reasons why it matters what kind of sneeze that is. Do you want me to start listing them or are you go-" I sneezed again, hand flying up to my nose. Karkat immediately set his book down before walking over to where I was sitting in the doorway of the side room. I scooted back when he kneeled. "Is it a regular sneeze or a shifting sneeze?"  
"It really doesn't matter. I've got I under control, so I'm just going to go to sleep."  
"If it's a shifting sneeze I wouldn't recommend sleeping, I would recommend telling me so I can make sure you are okay."  
"I said I've got it under contr-" I sneezed again, this time Karkat spotted my nose before I could get my hands up.  
Karkat grabbed one of my wrists before pulling me to my feet. "Sollux, can you go get one of the scientists?"  
"Thur- I mean sure thing KK." Sollux turned into a dog as he ran out the door.  
Karkat immediately held a hand to my forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like I'm caught in a drama program."  
"That's very helpful. Your temperature is a bit warm."  
"That is very interesting."  
"Really?"  
"No, that was sarcasm."  
"Let's go over this again with less sarcasm. How are you feeling? Any dizziness, headache, shit like that?"  
"I feel a bit off."  
"Describe."  
"All over I feel sort of warm but not really. I'm not sure that description helps."  
"Any description helps."  
"Can I sit down? I'm getting dizzy."  
"Yeah, here is a chair." He grabbed one of the nearby chairs before bringing it over. I collapsed into the chair. "You alright?"

"I don't know."

John rushed through the door, still in his ghostbuster pajamas. "How are you feeling Rose? I need all the details."

"I'm dizzy, feel like my insides are too warm, a-" I sneezed, whiskers immediately coming to view much to the surprise of John and Karkat.

"I'll take her to the examination room next door and I need you to grab the equipment." Karkat ran out the door quickly. John scooped me into his arms before carrying me next door and placing me on the cold table. I sneezed several times, trying to force back any transformations that surfaced. "Rose, stop! Fighting it just makes it worse."

Karkat rushed in wheeling a cart with him and Jade rushing in with him. "Rose! Move Karkat! Keep her comfortable John." She was prepping something.

"How you feeling Rose?"

"Absolutely wonderful." I felt a jolt, trying not to react.

"Rose!"

"Hold her arm still for me."

"Alright." John pulled my arm up from where it was against my chest. It was then that I noticed it was a mix of a hand and a paw, fur running down past my elbow. "You're going to be alright, just try to remain calm." He held my arm still as Jade gave me yet another injection to try stabilizing me for what felt like the millionth time, although it was probably the fifteenth or so time.

"Please tell me it's over."

"You should be alright. That wasn't expected at all though. Something must have gone wrong."

I forced myself to return to normal before sitting up. "Maybe leaving me in the lab was a bad idea?"

"Yeah, but after this we can't have you too far from stabilizers in case this happens again. Maybe the house is less stressful for you, so let's have you stay there. I'll prep some things before heading in." Jade walked off with the cart.

John looked back over to me. "Let's head inside." I tried standing up and my legs slipped out from under me. John managed to catch me, pulling me back to my feet before letting me lean on him as we shuffle down the hall.

"I hope the rest of your birthday goes well."

"Me too Rose."


	10. Chapter 10

"Rose, do you want to come with me on an errand run?" Dave asked, grabbing the car keys off the coffee table in front of me.  
"Fine, but if Roxy asks you dragged me along."  
"Alright mopey, get in the van." Dave headed out with me in tow, and soon we were headed down the road. A few songs played before Dave broke the silence. "I'm curious Rose. What is the project about?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because ever since you went off to check out what Jade was doing you've been acting weird. I know you joined the project and you spend hours with John and Jade and Roxy now. I'm just wondering why."  
"It's complicated. I'm not even sure I'm at liberty to say what the project is."  
"Sounds like an interesting scenario."  
"It is."  
"Are you feeling better at least? You keep getting sick."  
"My illness is linked to the project. It comes and goes, seemingly at random."  
"That sucks."  
"Yes. What errands need to get done?"  
"We need to get you a new pair of shades, pick up some more band aids, get apple juice, pick up some stuff at the pet store, and I need to drop off some off my work at school."  
"Your college classes are on spring break though."  
"Yeah, but I like to stay ahead."  
"Where is our first destination?"  
"Drug store." We both rocked out to songs until Dave parked outside the drug store. "I'm still wondering how the hell you already lost another pair of shades."  
"I'm just not skilled at keeping track of them."  
"You don't take them off. You have a doctors note that says you wear them all day at school. How do you lose them?"  
"Some of my teachers refuse to let me wear them."  
"Which ones?"  
"All of them. It's against dress code."  
"I swear the school district is getting stupider."  
"It's not that bad. Take off your shades every once and a while."  
"I don't have pretty purple eyes that people find nice or cool. I get the eye color that people hate, so I'm not taking off my shades."  
"I still don't see the problem with red eyes."  
"Because you don't have to live with them. Come on, let's get you yet another pair of shades. Can you not lose this pair?"  
"I make no such promises."  
"You're a pain sometimes." Dave sighed before getting out of the car. I wasn't too happy with the situation, slowly walking after him. "You pick out a pair of shades, I'll grab the other things on the list." Dave headed off towards the back of the store. I looked over the shades, annoyed with them.  
"Rose? Rose Lalonde?" I turn to see one of the supernatural investigation club members. "I thought you were on the senior trip."  
"Unfortunately no."  
"Have you seen anything strange lately?"  
"There was a horse near the fabric store down the road."  
"Anything strange in your life? Like, very strange?"  
"Why do you guys keep asking me?"  
"We investigate any report sent in. So far your case hasn't been proven wrong."  
"Of course it hasn't. Can you just let me pick a pair of shades in peace?"  
"I've still got questions."  
"Questions about what exactly?" Dave asked, standing directly behind the kid. The look on the kids face was priceless, but he quickly spun around.  
"You're huge."  
"No, you're just small."  
"No, I meant you're tall and you look on the muscular side."  
"We are getting off topic. What questions were you going to ask my sister?"  
"Wait, your Rose's brother?!"  
"We have the same parents, so I'm going to say yes."  
"Do you work out or something?"  
"I spar with my brother."  
"Is he like you?"  
"No, I'm the attractive one."  
"I picked shades."  
"Alright. So what was your question kid or did it slip your mind?"  
"I- uh, have you seen anything strange lately?"  
"Some guy at a nightclub got really drunk and tried eating a barstool last week where I work. Is that what your looking for?"  
"It's fine. Have a good day." The kid ran out of the store.  
"You scared him off rather quick."  
"I get that a lot. Hand me the shades." I passed him the shades. He rang up, then ushered me back out to the car. "Here are your shades, now try not to lose them again."  
"I won't." I watch people pass by. Very soon we were at the pet store.  
"Alright Rose," Dave pulled a list from his pocket. "Fluorescent bulbs, water filters, dog biscuits, some chew toys, and a ceramic bulb."  
"Did the one for Caliborn's tank break?"  
"Yeah. Stupid serpent keeps breaking everything. Can you pick out the chew toys?"  
"Yes. I'll get the biscuits while I'm in the dog aisle."  
"Cool." Dave started looking for the correct fish filter. I grabbed the box of biscuits before picking several dog toys. I wait for Dave, who quickly has everything on the list. We are back in the car in the blink of an eye. "You're going to have to come in with me. I've just got to turn in some school work really quick. Don't wander off though. Some people are still here running tests and whatnot, so they need some peace and quiet."

"I can keep quiet."

"Don't wander off."

"I heard you." I hop out of the car with him, following him to his class.

"Just wait here a moment." Dave left you right outside the doorway. It was supposed to be quick, but quickly it started going on and on. The sneaking sense of a sneeze was tickling at my nose and I forced a hand over my nose. Of course I heard footsteps, the wandering of someone down the empty halls. I headed off to find, hopefully to a bathroom or someplace I could hide any slip ups.

I quickly got to the bathroom, only to realize the footsteps were headed this way. This always had to happen. I hope nothing goes wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't really remember what happened between going into the bathroom and now, but I'm sure I'm missing some very important details. Especially the detail of how I ended up in a corner with Dave trying to protect me. "Back off."  
"Look, something is definitely going on with her." Someone I can't see because Dave is blocking them from view.  
"I'm not letting you do anything to her, so just act like it never happened."  
"Something happened alright! What the hell is she?"  
Both sides were slipping from calm to aggression. "What is going on?"  
"Rose, this wonderful lady with the neck knife says you're a shapeshifter and almost stabbed you. Can you explain exactly how long you've been able to, oh I don't know, turn into a dog? That would be good to know."  
"Is that really important right now?"  
"I'm just wondering, seeing as how I'm dealing with someone who wants to kill you right now."  
"Roxy might not want me explaining."  
"How many others are in on this?"  
"Everyone except Dirk and Jane."  
"Seriously?"  
"No, I'm joking. Yes I'm serious."  
"Hello Serious, I'm Dave."  
"What made you think that was funny?"  
"I don't know."  
"Sorry to interrupt," the woman stated," but can you step away from the girl?"  
"No."  
"What is going on here?! This isn't University of Phonix, this is a college of the arts! Drop the weapons now and explain yourselves!"  
"Professor, she attacked my sister, so I stepped in to protect her."  
"That's reasonable, but why are you attacking them?"  
"I... uh... it's hard to explain, but you know me professor. It's in good intentions."  
"How is threatening one of the other students 'in good intentions'?!"  
"You have to believe me here!"  
"Actually I don-" I black out before I can hear the rest.

My head is spinning, and I ache all over, especially right at my shoulder. I try sitting up just for someone to hold me down. Everything snaps to attention quickly; the lights over head, the soft murmurs, electronics working away, and Dave holding me down as someone else is trying to bandage my shoulder. "Hold on Rose."  
"What's going on-" I grit my teeth when the pain hits me.  
"You got stabbed, but this guy was walking by and decided to help."  
"Good thing."

"Actually, not good. She isn't stabilizing."

"What do you mean?"

"Her vitals are all over the place. It's been like that this whole time, but if she can't be stabilized soon she will be losing blood to quickly to save her."

"So she hasn't been stable at all? Not even a moment? And if she doesn't soon she will die of blood loss."

"That's it exactly. She can seem to stabilize."

"That can't be good." I mutter, already feeling lightheaded with dizziness. I didn't need the edges of my sight failing.

"Can't you do anything?"

"I'm trying all I can, but it's not working."

"I shouldn't have brought you with me. You've got to stay with us here Rose...Rose..." His voice was slowly fading. This sounded like something cheesy, straight from a terrible drama. He shook me before starting to argue with the other guy. They rushed around, grabbing this, doing that, the repeated 'Rose! Rose, come on! Stay with us! You can do it, come on!' as if repeating it enough would magically fix everything.

My sight and hearing are next to nothing now, something about 'blood' or 'too much blood' joins in with the pleads to stay with them. I can't say I'm surprised by the fact a knife injury to the neck is killing me here, but I can say I didn't expect this to happen.

All this was over was shifting in front of just the right person at just the worst time. I didn't ask for this, but here I am laying on some cot as someone I don't know and Dave try keeping me alive.

To bad it didn't work.


End file.
